Inbetween
by perishedlove
Summary: And sometimes, just like a kiss, it's bitter...' Inuyasha's mother has recently passed away and Inuyasha isn't sure how to cope. Sesshomaru helps lift a bit of the pain though. InuSess YAOI IncestBrotherly love


A sixteen-year-old Inuyasha still sat in the green grass with his arms resting on his knees staring lifelessly at the stone in front of him. His silver-white hair billowed about his face as the wind passed by. He still had his black suit on from the ceremony with his black tie and white dress shirt. The only thoughts running through his head were that of his dearest mother. Memories from when he was just a kid. Stuff like that. But it only made him even more grief-stricken then before.

His golden eyes narrowed in utter confusion and anger at what was happening to him. It came so suddenly and he couldn't even do anything to stop it. Time wasn't on his side today, and neither was mercy. Behind his orbs held infinitely many tears, but he wouldn't let even one fall. His trembling hand reached out tentatively to touch the encrypted tombstone. But his fingertips never got to touch the cool granite for someone else caught his hand before he could.

Inuyasha looked up accusingly to find his older brother looking at him in a cold stare that told him to 'quit acting like a baby and stand up'. But the younger obeyed neither of the silent commands. His brother was in a black suit as well, but he didn't seem as melancholy as the other. He'd lost his real mother already anyway. And the other thing that bugged Inuyasha was that his brother was smoking in a graveyard.

"Stand up, Inuyasha." The elder said in an emotionless tone of voice that made the other's spine shiver. But instead of doing as he was told, Inuyasha merely snatched his hand away from Sesshomaru's grasp and shook his head slowly.

Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance. They'd already held the funeral and laid down their flowers and said their respects. All the others had gone, but Inuyasha insisted on staying here just staring at the blasted woman's grave. Part of him felt pity for Inuyasha, but his other side only wanted the boy to follow him home so he could continue his day accordingly. He hadn't really cared much for Inuyasha's mother anyway. It's not like she was his mother.

But then a memory of a young boy with silvery hair crying at a grave for hours and hours hugging his father hit him in the face. His mother had died too and he'd been the same way as Inuyasha if even more pathetic. But Sesshomaru had had his father to console in. Now even InuTaisho had passed to the next world.

Sesshomaru huffed as he sat down beside Inuyasha. There was only one way he was going to get his brother to come home with him obviously. He had to give the boy a bit of comfort. He pulled the cigarette from his lips to blow out a puff of gray smoke.

"Inuyasha, you know, it's not the end of the world just because she's gone." Sesshomaru decided to start off with something light and east to say.

The other was silent for a moment. When Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth to say something else the other suddenly cut in. "Yes it is! Dad's gone and now mom! You don't even care! How are you supposed to know how I feel?"

That last statement made a bit of rage bubble up in his stomach. "I know because I lost my mother too. And he was also my father, Inuyasha." He blew out another cloud of smoke.

This made the other boy stop short of yelling again. Sesshomaru was right. He always was. And considering that fact, Sesshomaru had to know exactly how he felt. And Sesshomaru was even younger than himself when he lost his mother to death.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha paused. "It's just…I wasn't ready for her to go. I love her so much. I…I don't have anyone else to go to. She was the only one who accepted me for what I really am, besides dad." He stopped again lowering his head. "I know you think I'm just an annoying half breed."

Sesshomaru stared at him intently. "Maybe sometimes." He said quietly, which made Inuyasha's head tilt upward to look his brother in the eye. "But that doesn't change the fact that you are my brother, half brother anyway. And you're my family. Even I can't change that." He said this staring at the grave along with Inuyasha.

The silence stretched between the two for a minute, but then Inuyasha said scornfully, "Life's a bitch."

This almost made the other smile. He knew how much Inuyasha could hate his life, but in the end he wouldn't give up the people in it for anything. "Sometimes it can be. But the good always comes after the bad. And sometimes the bad comes after the good. But all the problems and things that are thrown your way only make you stronger." Sesshomaru stopped for a moment to glance at Inuyasha to see if he was still paying attention. And instead of looking at a grave, Inuyasha had turned his gaze to him, listening intently.

"Some things can hurt and maybe scar you for the rest of your life, but no matter what you always learn from experiences. Yeah, there probably is more hurt in the world than comfort or happiness, but you can make up for it. You'll make it through. I know you can. And even if you can't…I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." Sesshomaru looked down to the grass he was sitting on and tucked a stray piece of silver hair behind his elfish ear.

He pulled the cigarette from his lips and threw it on the ground to smother it with his foot. He then turned to Inuyasha and placed a smooth hand on his cheek. "And sometimes…" He said softly while moving his face toward Inuyasha's. "Just like a kiss…" He was so close Inuyasha could feel his breath on his lips. He could taste the smoke on his breath. "It can be bitter…"

Sesshomaru then placed his lips over Inuyasha's in a soft kiss. Only his lips pressed to his brother's, nothing else. After a small moment he pulled away from Inuyasha and stood up, brushing dirt from his pants. "I'll be in the car waiting." He said nothing else when he turned and walked down the dirt path to their car.

Inuyasha stared after him with soft eyes and a tiny smile gracing his lips. He knew Sesshomaru would never admit that he cared for him, but he knew. And that was all that mattered for now. He took one last glance at the grave and the blooming rose that he'd left for her and then stood up and ran off to the car without looking back.

Because now he knew he could make it. He wasn't alone in the world. He had Sesshomaru with him to help guide him. And even after he didn't have his brother anymore, he knew he could make it on his own. All because Sesshomaru believed in him and wanted him to.

The wind splayed over the grass and trees as the car drove away, leaving the grounds. On a certain conjoined gravestone that the two brothers had sat at was written:

A husband and his wife… 

_**A father and a mother…**_

_**A family…**_

_**A happy couple…**_

_**1954-2006**_

_**1958-2006**_

**_As we live on, we lose a little bit more of ourselves…Until we find someone who can carry our hearts home…And then we realize that we can survive…Together…_**

**_

* * *

_**

-PL

This one is possibly my favorite. I just can't decide.


End file.
